El amor traspasa la pantalla
by HutchStew
Summary: Desde que grabaron Cincuenta Sombras de Grey, Dakota y Jamie han desarrollado nuevos sentimientos encontrados el uno por el otro que no pueden controlar. Esta historia desarrollará los actos que serán consecuencia de esos nuevos sentimientos encontrados y hasta dónde les llevará.
1. Chapter 1

**Dakota POV**

Miro nostálgica la pantalla de mi móvil donde tengo una foto de mi y Matt puesta como fondo de pantalla. Matt y yo llevábamos saliendo 6 meses en los que pensé que realmente me había enamorado de él, pero parece ser que no era así. Él seguía en mis pensamientos en todo momento desde que nos conocimos y lo que me atormentaba es que no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza ni siquiera Matt ha sido capaz de lograr sacármelo de la cabeza.

Estoy en una habitación de hotel en Nueva York y desde hace como unas 2 horas vuelvo a ser soltera. Así es vuelvo a estar en el mercado de solteros ya que he hablado con Matt de nuestra situación y mis sentimientos, de hecho no se ha sorprendido cuando le he dicho que no estaba enamorada de él y tampoco que esté enamorada de otra persona. Él claramente ha sabido de quien se trata.

Hemos estado hablando de que no le veíamos futuro a nuestra relación, de que claramente existía el cariño pero no el amor y para mi lo más importante en una relación es que exista el amor, llamádme romántica pero es así. Ambos hemos dejado claro que queremos seguir siendo amigos y Matt me ha ofrecido todo su apoyo el cual agradezco mucho porque durante todo este tiempo que hemos estado saliendo él ha sido el mayor de mis apoyos.

Suspiro y pulso a la galeria de mis fotos donde tengo fotos con familiares, amigos, famosos que he conocido durante mi carrera como actriz y demás. De pronto aparece una foto donde salimos Jamie y yo sacando la lengua y haciendo el tonto. Él incluso haciendo el tonto es perfecto... _pero él no es para mi, él ya tiene a alguien y ese alguien es Amelia Warner no tú._Me quito esos pensamientos de la cabeza porque no me hacen nada bien y selecciono todas las fotos que tengo de Jamie, creo una nueva carpeta y las guardo todas allí. Al terminar de guardar todas las fotos, que por cierto no me había dado cuenta de que tenía tantas fotos con Jamie, meto un código pin para que nadie pueda abrir esta carpeta, solo yo. En algún momento he pensado ponerme alguna de estas fotos como fondo de pantalla pero rapidamente me he quitado esa idea de la cabeza, ya que nos metería en un aprieto a Jamie y a mi si alguien llega a ver esa foto en mi fondo de pantalla del móvil.

_¿Por qué no te vas de mi cabeza? ¿por qué he tenido que conocerte?_ No es que me arrepiente de haberle conocido pero desde que lo conocí no puedo sacarme esos ojos grises y esa cara perfecta de la cabeza. Encima es que es verdad que es el hombre perfecto porque lo ha estado demostrando durante toda la grabación de la película, preocupándose por mi, cuidándome, estando ahí cuando lo he necesitado, siendo un muy buen amigo para mi. _Ya, pero te gustaría que fuese algo más no te engañes._No, no me voy a engañar me gustaría que pasase algo entre nosotros y que no existiese una Amelia Warner en nuestra vida pero desgraciadamente es así.

Desde que terminado las grabaciones de cincuenta sombras hemos estado hablando casi todos los días e intentado estar al día de la vida del otro. Él estuvo conmigo cuando mi madre se separó de Antonio hecho el cual me dolió mucho porque Antonio ha sido como un segundo padre para mi y gracias a él tengo a mi hermana Stella.

Dios le echo tanto de menos que no puedo esperar que se haga de noche para poder verle. Esta noche Sam, Eloise, Jamie y yo vamos a salir de cena antes de que empecemos con la promoción de la película. Después Sam, Jamie y yo nos iremos a Europa a seguir con la promoción y no puedo estar más emocionada por ver cómo van a reaccionar las fans con todo el trabajo que hemos hecho del cual no puedo estar más orgullosa.

Espero que no se traiga a Amelia esta vez, no como hizo en los Globos del Oro que desde entonces no le veo. No es que me sentara mal por sí que la trajese, que lo entiendo, sino que no me dijera o avisara de que iba a venir. Yo estaba emocionada por compartir esta gran noche solo con él y cuando vi a Amelia mi mundo se vino abajo y esa noche no fue tan fantástica como pensé que iba a ser.

Conocí a Amelia durante las grabaciones un día que vino a visitar a Jamie por sorpresa. Se nota que ella está locamente enamorada de él y no es de extrañar, yo no se cómo me sentiría si mi novio se metiese en este tipo de películas. Pero he de admitir que admiro mucho a Amelia por apoyar a Jamie y animarle a hacer el casting para interpretar a Christian, _es ilógico que gracias a ella lo hayas podido conocer a él._

Amelia es una mujer que es realmente muy guapa, tiene una belleza natural preciosa, es amable, simpática, dulce, alegre... _para, para, ¿estás hablando de la novia del chico del que probablemente estés enamorada?_

¿Enamorada? No estoy muy segura de si es eso lo que siento por Jamie pero de lo que estoy segura es que gustarme, me gusta.

Vuelvo a suspirar y miro el reloj que tengo en la mesita de noche y alarmada corro hacia el baño a ducharme. _¡No puede ser! ¿tanto tiempo he estado en mi mundo?_

Me termino de duchar en un tiempo record. Después de secarme y arreglarme el pelo me dirijo hacia el armario y me quedo pensativa sin saber que ponerme. _¿Debería arreglarme mucho? No, es una cena informal con compañeros de trabajo no necesito ir arreglada, pero a ti te gusta ir arreglada de todas formas sobre todo porque va él. _Me sonrojo y me decido por un vestido negro de manga larga, ya que hace bastante frío en Nueva York en esta temporada incluso ha llegado a nevar últimamente. Cojo unas botas negras y una americana todo negro porque es el color que personalmente pienso que me queda mejor.

Al terminar de vestirme me voy otra vez al baño, saco mi maletín de maquillaje y empiezo a maquillarme con el mínimo de maquillaje posible, ya que no me gusta ir pintada como una puerta. Un poco de rimen, colorete y pintalabios rojo mi preferido.

Al acabar me miro en el espejo y me gusta mucho lo que veo, _qué pena que a otras personas no les llame la atención._¡Basta!.

De pronto llaman a la puerta y se al instante por los golpecitos que dan quien es. Al abrir me encuentro con una rubia cañón llevando un vestido violeta que le hace unas curvas impresionantes. Al momento de abrir la puerta se me lanza a los brazos abrazándome como si hiciese años que no nos viéramos.

-Aw Dakota te he echado de menos.

Le devuelvo el abrazo porque realmente yo también la echado de menos.

-Yo también a ti Elo.

Eloise y yo nos hicimos amigas desde el primer día que nos conocimos y desde entonces nos hemos hecho íntimas al igual que Kate y Ana.

-Dios ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.- vuelve a abrazarme y yo la sonrio con un poco de tristeza porque sí es verdad que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Lo se he estado muy distraida últimamente - le digo porque con sinceridad pienso que ha sido culpa mía que no nos hayamos visto en estos dos últimos meses.

-Para nada amiga yo te comprendo - me contesta sonriéndome con esa sonrisa de dientes blanquísimos dignos de un anuncio de pasta de dientes.

Todavía no le he contado nada de que mi relación con Matt ha terminado al igual que tampoco se lo he dicho a Jamie, pero no quiero de momento estropear esta noche.

-De todas maneras nos tenemos que poner al día de todo lo que nos ha pasado durante estos últimos dos meses que nos hemos visto amiga - oh no por favor no sigas por ahí.- Tienes que contarme qué tal te va con tu bombón de novio eh - me dice con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara y boom sabía que iba a preguntar por Matt.

-Pero bueno ya tenemos toda la semana para ponernos al día - puf me he salvado de momento, como ha dicho ella tengo toda esta semana para explicarla todo lo que ha pasado.- ¿Estás lista? Creo que vamos bien de tiempo y mi novio me perdone pero no puedo esperar a ver a Jamie, ¡es que está tan bueno!

No lo puedo negar, está buenísimo _y tú lo has podido ver desnudo, tocarlo... bueno tocarlo mucho no lo has podido tocar porque a Christian no le gustan que le toquen._Yo solo sonrío como una tonta a su comentario.

-Espera que cojo mi abrigo y ya estoy lista.

Cojo el abrigo, el móvil y mi bolso. Salimos de la habitación y no puedo dejar de pensar que le veré en menos de 10 minutos. El corazón me empieza a latir a mil por hora y las mejillas me las noto ardiendo. Mi respiración ha cambiado y no puedo parar de morderme el labio. Por fin veré a mi dios griego, _bueno tu dios griego no es._

-¿Kota? - oigo que me llama Eloise por el mote que me puso ya hace mucho tiempo.

-Eh ¿sí? - contesto algo aturdida al salir de todos esos pensamientos de ver a Jamie.

-¿Dónde estás amiga? - pregunta extrañada.

-Eh no nada estaba pensando en el evento que tenemos pasado mañana aquí en Nueva York - miento.

-¡Ah si estoy emocionada! - aplaude y da saltitos mientras salimos del hotel hacia el restaurante donde hemos quedado con Sam y Jamie.

Al acercarnos al restaurante ya le veo en la puerta esperando. Lleva una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y una americana negra. Se ha dejado la barba larga y eso no deja de quitar que se vea sexy, aunque yo le prefiero sin barba o por lo menos con bastante menos barba.

Cuando nos acercamos más el nota nuestra llegada y se encamina a nuestro encuentro.

-¡Elo y Dakota! - me encanta como suena mi nombre saliendo de sus labios, es tan sexy.

Elo le da un abrazo y dos besos en la mejillas. Después me mira con esos ojos grises penetrantes y me sonrie con su sonrisa sexy de lado que derrite a cualquiera.

-Eh Dakota ya era hora de vernos - se acerca y me da un beso cerca de la comisura de la boca.

Me quedo congelada. No puedo moverme, no siento las piernas, la sangre ha dejado de recorrer mis venas, me falta el aire en los pulmones. _Dakota respira por favor._Intento respirar y tranquilizarme y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Oímos otra voz a lo lejos y es Sam que viene vestida con unos pantalones de traje, una blusa blanca y una americana negra. Es una mujer que es muy atractiva y que siempre lleva una sonrisa en la cara. La saludamos con un abrazo y dos besos y entramos al restaurante.

Al entrar vemos que el lugar está bastante lleno y menos mal que hicimos reserva porque sino hoy sería difícil cenar aquí. Mientras esperamos que busquen nuestra reserva noto que una mano fuerte me rodea la cintura y yo alarmada me giro para ver quien es el poseedor de esa mano. Cuando me giro veo a Jamie que me sonrie de esa manera sexy que él solo sabe hacer y se acerca a mi oído y me susurra.

-Te he echado de menos.

Y por segunda vez hoy este hombre ha logrado que me falte el aire en mis pulmones.

**BUENO ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE DAMIE O JAKOTA COMO QUERÁIS LLAMARLO, YO PERSONALMENTE PREFIERO DAMIE JAJAJA.**** Espero de verdad que os guste como escribo porque la verdad yo soy muy negativa y siempre me pongo en lo peor.**

**TAMBIÉN QUISIERA REPETIR QUE AMELIA Y JAMIE NO ESTÁN CASADOS NI TIENEN A SU PRECIOSA HIJA.**

**Me he dado cuenta de que este es el primer fic de Jamie y Dakota en español o ese es mi entender si alguien sabe de otro fic de ellos en español que me lo diga, pero vamos que todos los que he visto están en inglés. **

**Espero que os haya gustado este comienzo y os pido POR FAVOR QUE ME DEJÉIS UN COMENTARIO PARA SABER SI OS HA GUSTADO O NO Y ASÍ ME PONGO A ESCRIBIR MÁS. La verdad es que a todo escritor le gusta que comenten su trabajo y a mi a la vez me da inspiración así que no os cuesta nada dejar un comentario. **

**Me despido un beso xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jamie POV**

Conduzco por las calles plagadas de personas y coches en Nueva York en busca del restaurante donde he quedado para cenar con Sam, Eloise y_con ella..._ Dakota Mayi Johnson ¿qué has hecho conmigo? Me siento muy perdido porque desde que la conozco no he podido dejar de pensar en ella y eso me está matando.

Me paro en el semáforo y echo la cabeza hacia el reposacabezas suspirando. No puede ser, tengo que intentar olvidarme de ella. ¿Por qué mi compañera de trabajo tiene que ser tan tremendamente guapa y atractiva?. No es como si fuese la primera vez que trabajo con mujeres atractivas, quiero decir, he sido modelo y obviamente he tenido que trabajar con mujeres atractivas; pero con Dakota es distinto, con ella me siento diferente me siento más como el chico que solía ser cuando era más joven.

Sigo de camino hacia la calle del restaurante hasta que veo el cartel del lugar. Encuentro sitio para aparcar bastante cerca de la puerta y me dirijo a la entrada. He llegado 15 minutos antes de la hora a la que habíamos quedado. Principalmente he llegado pronto porque después de haber aterrizado me he ido rapidamente al hotel, he dejado el equipaje, me he duchado y he ido a visitar a Eddie antes de que se volviera a Londres a grabar su próxima película.

Espero en frente de la puerta para que si viene cualquiera de las chicas sepa que estoy aquí fuera. He venido solo porque Amelia tenía un par de reuniones importantes para su negocio y le resultaba imposible venir. Sonará mal pero me alegro mucho que no haya venido conmigo porque cuando Dakota y ella están en una misma habitación me siento bastante raro y la situación no es cómoda, porque ¿cómo puedo estar en un mismo lugar donde esté la mujer por la que puede que sienta algo y _la mujer que amaba...?._No sé no me resulta agradable pensar en eso.

Me siento muy culpable por sentir lo que siento pero es que no lo puedo evitar. No puedo evitar sentirme atraido por Dakota y mira que lo he intentado pero tampoco le he puesto las ganas necesarias para ello. He estado hablando con Dakota en todo momento que he podido porque ante todo la considero una buena amiga y como amigo que soy me preocupo por ella. Me da rabia que viva en América, no lo voy a negar y sí me gustaría tenerla más cerca para poderla ver.

Dios me frustro mucho con esta mujer porque puede que hasta me esté enamorando... _¿enamorado Dornan? ¿tú crees?._Bueno así me sentí cuando conocí a Amelia y cuando estaba con Keira. Creía que ellas iban a ser las únicas pero ya veo que me equivocaba.

Con Amelia las cosas no pueden ir peor. Desde que grabé la película ha dejado relucir sus celos por mi relación con Dakota y la mayoría de las conversaciones que he tenido con Dakota las he tenido a escondidas para que Amelia no me montase una escena. No la entiendo porque ella fue la primera en animarme en participar en la película, lo que a lo mejor no se imaginaba era que ibas a tener tan buena conexión con la protagonista. _Bueno tú tampoco te lo esperabas Dornan._

No me imaginaba hacia un año y medio estar en esta situación. No me imaginaba que otra mujer me gustase a parte de Amelia. Ella era el día y la noche para mi, lo era todo. Ahora todo eso ya no existe y todo lo que siento por ella es un cierto cariño y por eso no me atrevo a cortar con ella, no quiero hacerla daño. Quien iba a pensar que hacia un año y medio le iba a pedir que se casase conmigo porque estaba profundamente enamorado de ella.

Me quito estos pensamientos ya de la cabeza porque por fin estoy donde quiero estar y voy a disfrutar al máximo estos días de promoción en Nueva York _con ella. _La he echado tanto de menos que en más de una ocasión he estado a punto de darme una escapada solo para verla. También es verdad que en una ocasión lo hice, cuando su madre se separó del que era su actual marido. Fue un gran palo para Dakota y yo como amigo no quería que se sintiese sola así que viajé hasta Los Ángeles y estuve apollándola.

_Ay querido Dornan ¿qué vas a hacer?_

Suspiro y al girarme la encuentro. Viene acompañada obviamente de Eloise como era de esperar. Está preciosa como siempre con un vestido corto que dejan a la vista esas piernas preciosas que no he podido sacar de mi cabeza pervertida desde que grabamos las escenas de sexo. Lleva el pelo suelto, me gusta que se haya dejado el pelo moreno desde que hicimos las regrabaciones le queda mucho mejor así.

Cuando se van acercando más yo me dirijo a saludarlas a Elo con un abrazo y dos besos y cuando la miro a ella no puedo evitar que el corazón me vaya a mil.

-Eh Dakota ya era hora de vernos - me acerco y le doy un beso muy muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. He deseado poder volver a besar esos labios desde hace mucho mucho tiempo y no puedo esperar a volver a hacerlo.

_Tranquilo Dornan que seguramente pase mucho tiempo hasta que la puedas volver a besas._ Eso ya lo veremos

Noto que ella se ha quedado paralizada y que se ha puesto roja como un tomate. _Este es el efecto que tienes sobre ella Dornan esto querrá decir algo_. No puedo sentirme más orgulloso porque puede que al fin y al cabo ella sienta lo mismo. No, no puede ser porque ella tiene al tipo ese... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Matt! Eso es, el chico ese que era más callado y más raro que nada. Lo tengo que admitir no me gustaba nada para Dakota. Creo que no la sabe valorar lo suficiente y que ella definitivamente se merece algo mucho mejor. _¿Como tú Dornan?,_ pues sí para que nos vamos a engañar soy un cabró lo sé pero la quiero toda para mi.

Oímos una voz a lo lejos que es la voz de Sam. Sam se ha convertido en una buena amiga para mi y para Dakota que ha estado apoyándonos en todo momento y es una persona maravillosa. La saludamos y entramos al restaurante que parece ser que está muy muy lleno tanto que me imagino que no tendremos mesa para nosotros. Parece ser que me equivoco y que Sam lo tenía pensado todo y ha reservado mesa.

Mientras esperamos a que busquen nuestra reserva no puedo aguantar más son poderla tocar y me acerco a ella y la rodeo la cintura con mi mano. Dios se siente tan bien poder tocarla. Siento una corriente eléctrica que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Ella se tensa pero al instante en que se da cuenta de que soy yo se relaja inmediatamente. Me acerco a su oído y le susurro.

-Te he echado de menos - y no puedo estar diciendo mayor verdad en este momento.

Noto como otra vez se queda paralizada pero pronto baja la mirada al suelo y sonríe. Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro sin querer romper este momento que pronto se acaba cuando encuentran nuestra reserva y nos dirigen hacia nuestra mesa.

Parece ser que de toda la gente que hay en el restaurante nadie se ha dado cuenta de quienes somos y mejor que mejor, porque sería incómo que hubiese fans y estuvieran toda la cena queriéndose hacer fotos y firmas. No me malinterpretéis adoro a las fans y me preocupo mucho por lo que vayan a opinar de la película porque por ellas puede que mantenga mi trabajo o puede que se vaya al garete, lo que quiero decir es que quiero que esta cena sea tranquila sin ninguna interrupción.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa intento sentarme al lado de Dakota pero Eloise se me adelanta y se sienta a su lado. Dakota que se ha dado cuenta de cuales eran mis intenciones me mira y me sonríe murmurando un `lo siento´. Yo solo sonrío y me voy a sentar al lado de Sam justo en frente de Elo. Más lejos de ella no puedo estar y estoy es frustrante, Quiero estar cerca de ella, quiero sentir su aroma cerca de mi... pero la verdad que tenerla de frente tampoco está pero nada mal porque así puedo ver esos preciosos ojos azules que tiene y esos labios que me muero por volver a besar.

El camarero llega a pedirnos lo que queremos tomar para cenar. Hacemos nuesto pedido y mientras esperamos comenzamos a charlar sobre todo lo que tenemos preparado para la promoción durante las próximas dos semanas. Dos semanas en las que no me cansaré de ver a esos preciosos ojos. Durante la conversación ambos nos hemos pillado mirándonos el uno al otro y nos hemos sonreído cuando nos hemos dado cuenta. Su sonrisa es demasiado preciosa.

Nos traen la cena al cabo del rato y mientras estamos cenando se me ocurre que nos podríamos escapar y tener un momento a solas. Necesito estar realmente a solas con ella y poder decirle todo lo que tengo dentro de mi porque ya no puedo aguantar más.

Al terminar de cenar cojo el vaso de vino y le doy un buen trago.

-Si me disculpáis necesito ir al servicio señoritas - digo con elegancia.

Ellas solo sonríen y niegan con la cabeza, claro es que cuando ellas van al baño van en manada.

Me dirijo hacia los servicios y entro en el de hombres. Saco mi móvil del bolsillo y le pongo un mensaje a Dakota de que ponga una excusa y venga a los baños que necesito hablar con ella urgentemente. Yo salgo del servicio de hombres y la espero en la puerta.

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos la veo que viene hacia los servicios, la cojo de la mano y nos meto deprisa en el de mujeres. Veo al entrar que hay un cartel debajo de los lavabos que pone `en reformas´ y lo pongo rapidamente en la puerta para que quien lo vea no entre.

Al girarme veo a Dakota nerviosa y sonriéndome y encima también se está mordiendo el labio, cosa que se ha acostumbrado a hacer gracias al papel de Anastasia y que al igual que a Christian tiene un gran efecto en mi.

-Jamie ¿qué es-? - no la dejo terminar la pregunta porque me abalanzo a ella y al cabo de unos segundos mis labios están puestos sobre los suyos.

La beso, la beso como nunca antes la había besado con toda la pasión que siento en el momento. Paso mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso que ella me concede casi al instante y entrelazamos nuestras lenguas en un juego hambriento que parece que no tiene fin. Paso mis manos por sus caderas hasta llegar hasta sus muslos y la alzo para que entrelace sus piernas a mi cintura. Al hacerlo la llevo hasta la puerta de uno de los servicios, la empujo contra la puerta y eso le hace gemir.

Decido que esto no es suficiente y rompo el beso para poder abrir la puerta y encerrarnos dentro. Cuando ya he cerrado ella apolla su frente en la mía y me besa la nariz. Yo solo cierro los ojos y disfruto del momento. Al abrirlos veo unos ojos azules llenos de deseo que me piden a gritos que la bese. Yo no defraudo y vuelvo a besar esos labios tan suaves y carnosos que adoro más que a nada en este mundo.

Sé que lo que estamos haciendo no está bien pero es lo que he deseado durante mucho tiempo y es lo que estoy deseando en este momento.

Subo su vestido hasta su cintura e intento bajar sus bragas. ¡Dios son de encaje! Me pone mucho que lleve lencería de encaje. Mientras le bajo las bragas ella va desabrochando mi cinturón. Cuando ya lo ha logrado yo ya le he bajado las bragas y me bajo mis pantalones junto a mis boxer.

Ella me rodea el cuello con sus brazos y me agarra el pelo con las manos. Antes de dirigirme a penetrarla la miro a los ojos para saber si esto es lo que realmente quiere, ella me da un beso en el que me deja claro que esto es lo que quiere.

La voy penetrando despacio dejando que me moje con sus fuidos. Se nota que era esto lo que quería porque está muy húmeda y pensar que esto es por mi me pone todavía más duro. Mientras que la voy penetrando más y más siento que está algo apretada y ya no aguanto más y doy un último empujón. Ella gime en mi boca y suelta un gruñido también.

Le agarro bien del culo y empiezo con un vaivén lento, pero en el momento siento que los dos necesitamos que vaya más rápido. Dakota gime más y más alto y yo para acallar sus gritos la beso con pasión porque aquí es donde he querido estar desde hace mucho pero que mucho mucho tiempo.

Puedo notar como las paredes de su vagina apretan mi miembro y que no voy a poder aguantar mucho más así que aumento la velocidad de mis movimientos. Ella aprieta sus uñas en mi espalda y eso me hace gruñir. Empiezo a masajearle el clitoris con uno de mis dedos para que llegue ya al orgasmo porque yo no voy a aguantar mucho más.

Me aprieta mucho más y por fin noto que llegue al orgasmo y eso a su vez cause que yo también consiga el mio. Me corro en ella como nunca antes lo había hecho con otra mujer. Ella muerde mi hombro para acallar sus propios gritos y yo respiro el aroma de su cuello. Jamás he sentido esto por nadie y no sé si es por el momento postcoital o por qué será pero no puedo aguantar las ganas de decir lo que le iba a decir en este momento:

-Te quiero.

**ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO QUE QUERRÍA DEDICAR A MI BUEN AMIGA Y FAN NÚMERO 1 DE ESTE FIC IRAIDE. **

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y POR FAVOR COMENTARME ALGO. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dakota POV**

****Nunca antes había sentido tanto éxtasis ni me había sentido tan llena en mi vida. Me siento feliz en este pequeño instante que he compartido con él, con el hombre del que probablemente me haya enamorado desde el primer día que lo conocí.

Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro mientras que el final del orgasmo abandona mi cuerpo. Beso su hombro y respiro su aroma. Dios que bien huele nunca me cansaré del puro aroma Jamie Dornan.

De pronto mi parte lógica, la cual ha estado escondida en un lugar muy profundo de mi cabeza durante nuestro encuentro, y me dice que lo que hemos hecho está mal. Él tiene novia, una novia que es maravillosa y que no se merece que la hagamos esto. Mientras más pienso en ello más culpable me siento.

-Te quiero - oigo que Jamie me susurra en el hueco de mi cuello.

La sangre abandona todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué ha dicho?, ¿ha dicho que me quiere?. Tiene que estar de broma. No, no puede ser verdad. Esto tiene que ser por el momento postcoital y claro le ha salido en el momento pero no creo que él sienta nada por mí con la de veces que me ha dicho cuanto quiere a Amelia.

Intento zafarme de su agarre y me agacho para coger mis bragas. Él se queda mirándome fijamente esperando una respuesta hasta que se da cuenta que no la va a conseguir. Se viste él también y yo no puedo aguantar más y salgo hacia los lavabos para echarme agua en la cara. Abro el grifo y me echo un poquito de agua en las manos que voy extendiendo por mi frente y mejillas. Él me observa en el espejo y hay un momento en el que los dos nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente ninguno queriendo apartar la mirada del otro. Cojo un poco de papel y me seco las gotitas de agua que corren por mi cara.

-Esto... esto ha sido un error no volverá a pasar - le suelto.

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ME ESTÁS DICIENDO DAKOTA? ¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE NO HAS SENTIDO NADA AHÍ DENTRO? ¿QUE SOLO HA SIDO UN POLVO PARA TI? - empieza a preguntarme gritando. Parece enfadado y de verdad que entiendo que esté enfadado yo también lo estaría, pero siento que nos hemos pasado de la raya. - ¡CONTÉSTAME!

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO JAMIE! ¿QUÉ ME ESTÁS QUERIENDO DECIR? ¿QUE ME ACUESTO CON TODO HOMBRE QUE SE ME CRUZA POR EL CAMINO O QUÉ? - no puedo evitar sentirme herida porque en realidad siento que me está acusando de que lo que acaba de pasar ha sido solo un polvo más.

-Ya no se qué pensar Dakota joder - suspira y deja caer los brazos.- Te acabo de decir que te quiero y tú simplemente sales huyendo, no se eso a mi entender quiere decir que tú no sientes lo mismo y que te he asustado por decírtelo ¿o no es así?.

Me tapo la cara con las manos y siento ganas de llorar, porque lo que siento por este hombre es tan fuerte que puede conmigo misma.

-No es eso Jamie por supuesto que siento algo por ti que todavía no soy capaz de definir. Me gusta, sí lo admito me gustas mucho, pero tú tienes a Amelia y con todo lo que se nos viene encima estoy demasiado confusa - me doy la vuelta y apoyo las manos en el lavabo.

-Si Amelia es un impedimento para que estemos juntos no te preocupes porque yo hablo con ella y la dejo claro que ya no siento nada por ella. Dakota yo sí estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti - se acerca hasta mi e intenta darme la vuelta.- Eh Dakota... estoy enamorado de ti y te lo diré mil veces hasta que te convezca.

-¿En serio Jamie? ¿Estás enamorado de mí? ¿Cómo? - pregunto con incredulidad.- ¿Cómo una persona que ha querido tanto a otra persona como tú has querido a Amelia la ha dejado de querer así nada más porque se ha enamorado de otra persona? No lo entiendo.- Noto como los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas.

-Ey Dakota no llores yo... - él intenta acercarse y tocarme pero se lo impido levantando una mano para darle a entender que no quiero que me toque. Él solo aprieta los labios y da un paso hacia detrás. - Si esto tiene que ver con Matt también puedo hablar con él, si te da miedo contárselo ya lo haré yo porque a mi...

No le dejo acabar la frase.

-Lo he dejado con Matt hoy mismo - me mira confundido buscando mi mirada la cuál busca mirar a todos lados excepto a él.- Y por eso me siento como una mierda ahora mismo porque él ha sido una persona que me ha apoyado en todo momento y que me ha sabido querer y cuando corto con él voy directa a tus brazos.- Digo entre sollozos.

-¿Pues sabes qué? - me pregunta con la barbilla bien levantada.- Que me alegro de que ya no esté contigo, de que no pueda tenerte ya entre sus brazos, de que ya no pueda besar esos labios tan suaves que tienes y de que ya no pueda poseerte más.

Le miro con los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo puede decirme esto ahora? no lo puedo creer. Este no es el Jamie que yo conozco.

-Y sé que ahora estás pensando que yo no soy así, pero sí, soy un celoso cabrón que ha estado controlando el impulso de reventarle la cara a este tipo cada vez que te veía con él.

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. Tú no eres así Jamie.

-Sí, Dakota soy así cuando tiene que ver contigo porque desde que te he conocido no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza y cada vez que te veía con ese imbécil los celos me recorrían en cuerpo entero. Desde que te conocí quise hacerte mía.

Me asombra su confesión porque es lo mismo que he sentido yo todo este tiempo deseando que me hiciese suya.

Me muerdo el labio y veo como se va acercando a mí e intenta que lo suelte. Me coge la cara con las dos manos y me la levanta para que le mire a los ojos.

-Te quiero y haré lo que sea para conseguir que estemos juntos Dakota - me besa la frente y deja la suya apoyada en la mía.

Yo lo le devulvo los besos mientras que me contagia su alegría.

-Mañana mísmo hablaré con Amelia e intentaré dejarla las cosas claras, ¿te parece?.

-No Jamie tienes que hacer las cosas bien. Cuando vuelvas a Londres se lo dirás a la cara que es como lo tienes que hacer - Él intenta intervenir pero yo no le dejo.- Tienes que hablar con ella y explicarla cómo te sientes ¿vale?.

-Está bien - me da un besito y después me abraza.

No hay lugar mejor en este mundo que en sus brazos. Son fuertes y musculosos tanto que me encantaría vivir para siempre en ellos.

-Vente a mi habitación de hotel esta noche - dice interrumpiendo nuestro momento.

-No - digo casi al instante de que termine la frase.

-¿Por qué no? - pregunta confundido y a la vez irritado por mi negativa.

-Porque hasta que no arregles las cosas con Amelia lo que ha pasado hoy no volverá a pasar.

Suelto nuestro abrazo y me dirijo hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla me doy cuenta de un detalle del cuál ambos nos hemos olvidado.

-Jamie no hemos utilizado protección - él se pone blanco como la nieve.

-Eh yo...

-Suerte que yo tomo la píldora que sino ahora mismo estaríamos en un gran problema - y dicho esto salgo del baño. me arreglo el vestido y me encamino hacia la mesa donde Eloise y Sam se estarán preguntando donde estoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jamie POV**

****Me quedo paralizado en medio del servicio de mujeres. No puedo creer lo que ha pasado en tan solo 10 o 15 minutos hemos pasado de estar teniendo sexo en el baño a discutir sobre lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Le he dejado claro mis sentimientos y ella también me ha dejado claro los suyos. Sé que tengo que arreglar las cosas con Amelia pero no puedo soportar un minuto más sin estar con ella.

Tengo que hablar con Amelia lo antes posible y dejar las cosas claras. Me duele pensar que después de estar tanto tiempo enamorado de Amelia ya no sienta por ella nada más que cariño y no todo el amor que sentía desde un principio. Todo ha cambiado desde que he conocido a Dakota y nunca antes me había sentido tan obsesionado por una mujer, nunca.

Cojo aire y lo voy soltando lentamente. Me giro hacia el espejo y me echo agua en la cara para despejarme.

_¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpido Dornan? Has tenido sexo sin protección sin darte cuenta solo porque el calentón no te ha dejado pensar, claro se te ha ido la sangre a otro lado de tu cuerpo. _

Tampoco es que a ninguno de los dos nos haya dado tiempo a pensar. Joder es que no podía más la deseaba demasiado y hoy iba tan sexy... que no lo he podido evitar. Es que esta mujer me trae loco las 24 horas del día y si ahora le añadimos que la voy a ver más por lo de la promoción pues claro no he podido aguantar las ganas de hacerla por fin mía.

Ha sido la mejor sesión de sexo de mi vida. Sus piernas rodeándome la cintura, sus labios dulces como la miel, su culo redondo y firme que tanto adoro, las paredes de su vagina rodeándome el miembro como si estuviese en el paraíso, sus manos en mi pelo, sus ojos dilatándose cuando ha llegado el orgasmo. Todo ha sido perfecto.

Me vuelvo a mirar en el espejo, me coloco el cinturón y la camisa ya que la americana la he dejado en mi silla. Me peino un poco y me dispongo a salir por la puerta. Miro hacia los lados por si viene alguien, quito el cartel y voy hacia la mesa donde me esperan Sam, Eloise y ella.

Cuando llego veo al camarero que está pasando nota de los postres. Miro hacia donde está Dakota pero ella intenta evitar mirarme y mira hacia otro lado. Se ha puesto roja como un tomate y eso aunque me haga un cabrón me gusta mucho.

Menos mal que ni Sam ni Eloise hacen ningún comentario de dónde nos habíamos metido ni nada. Parece ser que Dakota ha puesto de excusa que tenía una llamada importante que tenía que atender en seguida y menos mal que a mí no me han preguntado por qué bien es raro que un hombre tarde mucho en ir al baño.

Terminamos nuestros postres y cafés. Pedimos la cuenta y nos vamos todos hacia el hotel. En el camino Sam y Eloise se adelantan y nos dejan a Dakota y a mí a solas. ¡Perfecto! Así ahora tendremos un ratito para hablar antes de llegar al hotel.

-Eh Dakota... - ella sigue mirando al frente.

-No quiero hablar ahora Jamie, solo quiero llegar al hotel y acostarme estoy muy cansada - dice con voz cansada y triste.

-Solo quiero hablar sobre lo que ha pasado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso no te ha quedado claro que no quiero nada contigo hasta que no lo dejes con Amelia? - me mira con furia.

-¡Ya pero yo te quiero! - subo el volumen de la voz sin darme cuenta y eso hace que Eloise y Sam se den la vuelta extrañadas. Dakota y yo las miramos sonriendo y eso parecer ser que las convence de seguir para delante.

-Quiere bajar el volumen por favor y no hablemos de esto aquí, no ahora.

-Entonces ¿cuándo? Dime - pregunto ansioso.

-No lo sé, solo sé que ahora mismo lo que necesito es acotarme y tratar de pensar.

-Vale, yo te doy el tiempo que quieras Dakota pero tienes que entender que no puedo estar un minuto más sin ti - esto lo digo en voz más baja.

Ella solo niega con la cabeza y se encamina más rápido a la puerta del hotel.

_¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil?_

Me despido de Eloise y de Sam y les digo que Dakota se encontraba mal y por eso no ha podido despedirse de ellas. Después entro en mi habitación y me voy desvistiendo. Abro mi maleta y encuentro mi pantalón de pijama con el que normalmente duermo. Siempre utilizo solo el pantalón de pijama para dormir, casi nunca duerno con una camiseta porque me resulta incómodo y paso demasiado calor. Voy a lavarme los dientes y mientras tanto le doy vueltas a lo que le voy a decir a Amelia porque como bien dice Dakota tengo que dejar mi relación con ella para poder empezar algo con Dakota. Realmente entiendo su postura pero es muy difícil decirle a una persona con la que has vivido tantas cosas que te has enamorado de otra persona y Amelia no se merece eso pero es lo que siento.

Cuando he terminado de lavarme los dientes, abro la cama e intento dormir un poco. Me parece que va a ser imposible esto de dormir porque mi cabeza no para de darle vueltas a lo que ha acontecido hoy.

Me quedo mirando al techo hasta que oigo unos sollozos que proceden de la habitación de al lado, _su habitación_. Me levanto y voy directo hacia la puerta de mi habitación. Salgo y voy a su habitación y llamo.

-Dakota por favor abre la puerta soy yo - digo con voz firme controlando el volumen de mi voz porque sé que es tarde.

Sé perfectamente que me ha oído porque la puerta no está lejos de la cama. Su habitación tiene que ser idéntica a la mía.

-Dakota no lo repetiré más veces abre la maldita puerta o soy capaz de tirarla abajo - esto lo digo con voz más firme.

Al segundo se oyen sus pasos.

-Jamie hazme el favor de volver a tu habitación - dice entre sollozos.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ábreme la puerta ¡AHORA! - lo último lo he dicho ya gritando.

Se abre la puerta de golpe.

-¡Quieres no gritar! - la encuentro con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

-Eh... Dakota ¿qué pasa? - alzo mi mano y le toco la cara limpiándole una lágrima que acababa de derramar.

-No me pasa nada, no me encuentro bien ¿vale? - me aparta la mano de su cara.

-No por supuesto que no vale mira cómo estás - la miro preocupado. Seguro que ha estado llorando desde que ha llegado al hotel por lo que ha pasado.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-No - dice con tono firme.

-¿Por favor? - yo no me doy por vencido y busco su mirada y veo un asentimiento en sus ojos.

Paso a la habitación que está completamente a oscuras y como sospechaba es idéntica a la mía, lo que pasa que al revés.

Me giro y le agarro la cara con las manos mientras con los dedos le voy secando las lágrimas que tenía retenidas mientras estábamos hablando.

Fijo la mirada en sus labios y pienso en besarlos y saborearlos y tratar de hacerla sentir mejor, pero cuando me voy acercando a sus labios ella se aparta y se sienta en su cama.

-No sé qué haces aquí pero quiero que te vayas rápido - dice en tono frío.

Me siento a su lado y le recojo un pelo suelto detrás de la oreja.

-He venido porque he oído que estabas llorando y no tienes ninguna idea de cuánto me mata verte llorar y lo que más me duele es que sé que es por mi culpa - ella solo me mira sin parar de derramar lágrimas de sus ojos.

Se tapa la cara con sus manos y empieza a temblar y a llorar con más fuerza. Yo no lo aguanto más y la cojo y la subo en mi regazo para poderla abrazar. Empiezo a acunarla para trata de calmarla.

Pasan unos minutos hasta que me aseguro que está más calmada y empiezo a llenar su cara de besos intentando secar todas las lágrimas derramadas. Ella solo me toca la mejilla con su mano.

-Jamie... - voy recorriendo los besos por su cara hasta llegar a sus labios. La beso despacio y con calma disfrutando de lo suaves que están en este momento. También están salados.

Ella me corresponde el beso pero al cabo del momento se retira rápidamente y se pone de pie.

-Jamie es que no puedo, no puedo hacer esto - dice tristemente.

-Lo sé, ten por seguro que yo siento lo mismo que tú que siento que esto está mal pero no puedo evitarlo.

-No podemos hacerle esto a Amelia, ella no se lo merece.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé?, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? ¡TE QUIERO! Y eso nadie lo puede remediar - me pongo de pie y apoyo mi frente en la suya. - Dakota desde que te he conocido mi mundo se ha descontrolado ahora tú eres mi mundo y solo vivo para ti.

Tiene los ojos cerrados y no dice nada. Preferiría que me dijese que me quiere otra vez pero no quiero presionarla.

-Déjame que pase la noche contigo.

-No... - responde.

-Por favor... - pido con desesperación.

Suspira.

-De acuerdo pero no haremos nada solo dormir ¿está bien?

No tenía pensado acostarme con ella, solo sentir su cuerpo al lado del mío mientras dormimos.

-Está bien - suelta una sonrisa tímida.

Abre la cama y se dirige al lado que está más cerca de la ventana. Se acuesta mirando a la ventana yo hago lo mismo y rodeo su cintura con mi brazo atrayéndola hacia mi pecho y respirando el aroma de su pelo. Aquí es donde pertenezco aquí es donde deseo estar.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Jamie.

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y QUE ME DEJÉIS UN COMENTARIO. **

**NO PENSABA QUE IBA A TENER TANTO ÉXITO Y ME ALEGRA UN MONTÓN QUE OS ESTÑE GUSTANDO MI FIC.**

**SALUDOS xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Dakota POV

Despierto con los primeros rayos de sol que entran por la ventana. Siento mucho calor, demasiado calor y siento la necesidad de destaparme hasta que me doy cuenta que no estoy tapada por la sábana de la cama sino por el cuerpo de Jamie. Está abrazado a mí como la hiedra con su cabeza en mi cuello, sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías y su brazo encima de mi pecho. No puedo contener ponerme roja.

Intento mover su brazo de mi pecho muy despacio para no despertarle pero fallo en mi intento. Veo unos ojos grises que me observan fijamente. Yo le devuelvo la mirada y acabo sonriéndole. Él me devuelve la sonrisa, me atrae hacia él y me besa la frente.

-Buenos días preciosa - junta su frente con la mía y me acaricia la nariz con la suya. - Como desearía estar así por siempre.

-Buenos días - respondo mordiéndome el labio.

-No te muerdas el labio, tiene el mismo efecto en mí como en Christian - me suelta el labio con su dedo y suspira.- Me gustaría poder volver a morder ese labio.

Me revuelvo incómoda y me deshago de nuestro abrazo.

-Ya es de día ya puedes marcharte - cojo ropa limpia y voy al baño a ducharme.

Mientras que el agua caliente cae sobre mi cuerpo me pongo a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas. Todavía me cuesta creer que al hombre al que tal vez ame sienta lo mismo por mí y de hecho ya me lo ha dicho, pero necesito que me lo demuestre con hechos no solo con palabras porque mientras siga con Amelia yo no empezaré una relación con él.

Termino de ducharme y empiezo a vestirme. Doy por sentado que Jamie ha vuelto a su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse, ya que ha dormido con la ropa puesta. Me seco y cepillo el pelo y salgo del baño para encontrarme a Jamie sentado en la cama. _¿Qué espera para irse?, ¿no querrá que hablemos de lo de ayer? creo que fui bastante clara diciéndole que no pasará nada entre nosotros hasta que aclare las cosas con Amelia. No seré la otra que estará a su lado solo cuando le convenga. _

_-_Deberías ir a tu habitación ya me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias - mi voz no suena del todo convincente pero necesito que se vaya, necesito realmente estar a solas para poder pensar claramente sobre todo lo que ha pasado y lo que voy a hacer.

-Quiero que hablemos por eso te he estado esperando.

-Jamie... creo que ayer ya hablamos lo suficiente y en serio quiero estar sola - ahora mi voz suena suplicante. _Vete por favor..._

-No de aquí no me muevo hasta que hablemos las cosas Dakota - dice con tono firme.

-Está bien está bien - digo rendida.

Me siento a su lado y él intenta cogerme de la mano pero tan pronto me toca los dedos retiro la mía rápidamente. Pone cara de no hacerle ninguna gracia no dejar que le toque pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de dejar que me toque porque sé que caeré rendidita a sus pies y necesito tener la mente fría.

-Bueno... ¿y de qué quieres hablar? - quiero que esta conversación termine lo antes posible.

-Quiero que hablemos de lo que va a pasar entre nosotros... no me gusta verte así y yo estoy igual.

-¿Igual? No lo creo.

Frustrado se levanta de la cama y se pasea por la habitación, tiene una forma de caminar tan sexy... yo no sé qué problema tiene con su forma de caminar si es jodidamente sexy.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan difícil? Ya te he dicho lo que siento y tú piensas que no me duele no poder estar contigo, me confundes en serio Dakota - suena bastante desesperado pero no puedo evitar comportarme como me comporto porque ambos hemos cometido un error y ambos lo sabemos.

-Es que a mi parecer ya dejamos claro cuál era nuestra situación ayer Jamie. Yo no quiero que comencemos una relación cuando tú tienes otra más clara no puedo ser.

-Ya sé que tienes muy claro que quieres que deje mi relación con Amelia pero es que de lo que no tengo ni idea es de cuándo podré terminar esa relación porque ahora empezamos con la promoción de la película, así que no sé cuándo podré hablar con Amelia.

-Bueno Jamie ese es tu problema - estoy cansada del tema solo quiero que se vaya y ya.

-Eres tan... bueno vale está bien intentaré que Amelia venga antes de irnos a Europa a seguir con la promoción y hablaré con ella.

-Perfecto, ¿eso es todo? - _vete ya por favor._

-No... Te querría proponer algo - dice cauteloso.

Entrelazo los dedos.

-¿Qué? - pregunto de manera fría. Estoy cansada de esta conversación.

-¿Por qué no empezamos desde cero?

-¿Qué quieres decir con empezar desde cero? - pregunto confundida.

-Quiero decir que empecemos desde cero como si nos acabáramos de conocer.

-No entiendo nada Jamie por favor explícame - me llevo las manos a la cara.

-A ver mira es como si acabáramos de conocernos en la prueba de mi audición y nos hiciésemos amigos y ya veríamos qué pasa entre nosotros.

-Pero Jamie lo que me estás diciendo no tiene ningún sentido porque de primeras tú tienes novia.

-Ya lo sé pero mientras nosotros empezamos de cero yo intento hablar y la dejo - no me gusta cómo ha dicho la última parte de "_y la dejo_". - Sé que la última parte ha sonado muy fuerte pero es que es lo que voy a hacer, voy a dejarla porque amo a otra mujer y esa otra mujer eres tú Dakota.

Se intenta acercar a mí pero yo pongo mi mano delante para que sepa que no quiero que se acerque.

-Bueno... ¿qué me dices? ¿Te gustaría que empezáramos de nuevo? - me pregunta esperanzador.

-No sé Jamie... es que lo que me tira para atrás es que aún tienes novia.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces llama a Amelia y pídele que venga aquí a Nueva York, quiero decir, si de verdad quieres estar conmigo y si de verdad me quieres tanto como dices entonces llámala cuanto antes.

-Si quieres la llamo ahora mismo y hablo con ella delante de ti - me dice mientras saca el móvil de su bolsillo.

-No, no y no Jamie. Esto lo tienes que hacer en privado - no quiero oír lo que le va a decir porque eso me haría sentirme más culpable.

-Pero es que así quiero que veas que lo que te digo es verdad que pienso terminar mi relación con Amelia por ti.

Mi corazón empieza a ir más rápido y siento una inmensa felicidad que sé que no debería sentir porque hay gente que va a sufrir por nuestra decisión de estar juntos.

-Te prometo que confío en que lo harás pero no puedo escuchar lo que le vas a decir por favor Jamie hazlo en otro momento y en privado - le pido con voz suplicante.

-Vale, está bien - se rinde y guarda el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo.

Hay un momento de silencio y la tensión se podría cortar fácilmente con un cuchillo. Jamie rompe otra vez las distancias y se acerca de nuevo a mí. Yo no se lo impido. Pone sus manos en mi cintura y apoya su frente en la mía.

_Oh como adoro que haga eso._

-Tienes que afeitarte esta barba. Te hace mucho más mayor de lo que eres - le digo mientras paso mis dedos por su más que larga barba. Me gusta mucho más sin barba, está más guapo.

-Sabes que odio no tener barba porque me llaman "adorable" - dice mientras me besa los dedos.

-Pero a mí me gustas adorable, bueno la verdad es que me gustas de cualquier manera siempre estás perfecto - sonrío tímidamente bajando la cabeza.

Me levanta la barbilla con su mano y me mira fijamente.

-Quiero que aceptes tener una cita conmigo.

-Pero... - no me deja terminar porque inmediatamente me interrumpe.

-Solo con amigos - me aclara.

Me mira con ojos de corderito y no puedo resistirme a esos ojos mirándome de esa forma tan adorable. Vuelvo a sonreír y acabo aceptando.

-Vale, vale jajajaja deja de mirarme de esa forma - le doy un golpe en el hombre para que deje de ponerme esos ojos.

Él acaba también riéndose y apretando su abrazando.

-Dios no sabes cuánto te deseo...

No quiero que sigamos por ahí.

-Volviendo a lo de la cita, ¿qué tenías pensado? - pregunto curiosa.

-Pues es una sorpresa así que Señorita Johnson no pregunte más porque no pienso decir nada - deshace nuestro abrazo y aprieta los labios intentando esconder una sonrisa traviesa. - Solo le voy a decir que esta tarde pasaré a por usted sobre las 5 y que lleve el conjunto que más le guste.

-Ah no Señor Dornan, usted no se va a ir de rositas y me va a decir ahora mismo qué tiene pensado hacer - digo autoritaria.

-Como ya le he dicho querida Señorita Johnson no me va a sacar nada ¡ES UNA SORPRESA! - y con esto dicho sale de mi cuarto dejándome con la duda.

Me quedo con la boca abierta durante unos minutos. ¡No me puede dejar así con la duda!

Me doy por rendida y pienso en salir a despejarme. Necesito aire fresco y tengo a la persona ideal que me puede ayudar a olvidarme de todo.

Cojo el móvil y marco el número de Eloise. Espero 3 toques hasta que lo coge.

-¿Sí? - pregunta con voz adormilada.

-Ay Elo, ¿no te he despertado verdad?

-Nah que va si ya estaba despierta.

-Ya ya ya - empiezo a reírme.

-¡Oye que es verdad! Solo que mi voz suena siempre muy rara por las mañanas se lo puedes preguntar a mi novio cuando quieras.

-Vale vale te creo, pero te llamaba para ver si querrías que fuéramos a desayunar y pasar la mañana juntas no sé... ¿de compras? - y con esto oigo un chillido que casi me deja sorda de un oído.

-AIS ¡SÍÍÍÍÍ! SÍ SÍ POR FAVOR NECESITO IR DE COMPRAS ¡PERO YA! - responde toda emocionada. - Me parece perfecto y por supuesto que me apunto, ¿a qué hora quieres que quedemos?

-Ummmm digamos dentro ¿de media hora?

-Perfecto creo que me dará tiempo a prepararme.

-¿No estabas ya despierta?

-¡Oye no te burles de mí! - yo no paro de reírme.

-Vale ya paro - digo mientras intento recuperar la respiración. Hasta me n caído lágrimas de lo mucho que me he reído. Esto es lo que necesito. - Pues te veo dentro de 30 minutos en el hall ¿vale?

-Está bien. Hasta entonces - dice ilusionada y cuelga.

Cuelgo yo también y me dispongo a prepararme para salir con Eloise y así poder olvidarme de todo y de él por un rato.

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER, DAR A FAVORITO Y SEGUIR ESTE FIC LA VERDAD NO ESPERABA QUE LE GUSTASE A NADIE ASÍ QUE ME ALEHRO MUCHO DE QUE OS GUSTE. **

**AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO QUE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. **

**BESOS xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Dakota POV

Estoy en el hall del hotel esperando a Eloise, que como no lleva 10 minutos de retraso. Yo tampoco es que sea muy puntual pero siempre hago el intento de serlo porque al igual que a mí no me gusta esperar tampoco es que me guste que me esperen.

Decido sentarme en uno de los sillones de terciopelo rojo que hay en una de las esquinas. Me da a mí que voy a estar aquí esperando otros 5 o 10 minutos más. Me echo hacia atrás en el respaldo y pienso en la sorpresa que me tiene preparada Jamie. _Oh Dios, ¿qué será?._

No me gustan para nada las sorpresas y menos me gustan si vienen de Jamie porque a él parece ser que le encanta darme sorpresas. No es que me queje porque cada sorpresa que me ha dado ha sido especial como cuando apareció en mi casa con un montón de globos y dos manzanas caramelo que tanto me gustan justo después de la separación de mi madre y Antonio. Yo estaba bastante deprimida porque para mí Antonio había sido como un segundo padre y me dolía que las cosas acabasen con mi madre después de 18 años. Entonces fue aparecer él e intentar animarme hasta que por fin consiguió que sacara una sonrisa mientras él hacía el tonto.

Por eso estoy emocionada porque llegue la tarde y averiguar qué es lo que tiene preparado Jamie. No quiero pensar que esto es una cita pero es que es lo que me parece a mí que es.

¿Cómo se supone que tengo que llamarlo? ¿Cita de amigos?

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo en mi mundo porque no me doy cuenta cuando llega Eloise que para devolverme a la tierra me llama dándome un grito que causa que pegue un salto del susto. Cuando guío mi vista hacia ella veo que no puede parar de reírse y que incluso se le están cayendo lágrimas de los ojos.

-No le veo la gracia - le digo pegándole en el hombro mientras intento no reírme yo también.

-¿Que no tiene gracia? ¡Has pegado un salto que casi te caes del sillón de culo - se seca las lágrimas de la cara mientras no puede parar de reírse.

-Bueno vale sí ha tenido gracia pero para ya.

-Vale vale ya paro - está roja como un tomate de tanto reírse.

-Bien, ¿adónde quieres ir primero? - pregunto.

-Ummmm ¿qué te parece si vamos primero a desayunar?, porque todavía no he podido comer nada con eso de que me tenido que preparar corriendo.

-¿Corriendo? - pregunto con ironía.

-Sí sí corriendo - me sonríe.

-Ya ya bueno por mí bien porque a mí tampoco me ha dado tiempo a desayunar nada así que perfecto.

Salimos del hotel y decidimos ir al Starbucks que está justo en la esquina más próxima del hotel. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en una mesa en el fondo del lugar.

-Si quieres quédate tú aquí y yo voy a pedir, ¿qué quieres tomar? - se ofrece Eloise.

-Yo quiero un Caffè Mocca.

-¿Y de comer?

-Un muffin vainilla y chocolate.

Y con esto dicho Elo se acerca al mostrador para pedir nuestro desayuno. Este no tarda mucho en sernos servido y a los tres minutos Elo viene cargada con una bandeja donde trae mi desayuno y el suyo.

-Bueno pues aquí está - dice mientras coloca la bandeja en la mesa con esa sonrisa que nunca pierde.

Nos tomamos el desayuno mientras hablamos un poco de todo y sobre todo sobre la promoción. Se nota que las dos estamos entusiasmadas por saber qué le parece a la gente la película y espero que realmente nuestro trabajo agrade a la mayoría del grupo. He de ser realista, no a todo el mundo tiene por qué gustarle. Realmente quiero que empiece la promoción para estar una temporada cerca de Jamie también.

-Y cuéntame, ¿qué tal van las cosas con Matt? ¿Vive aquí en Nueva York no? ¿Cuándo le vas a ver? - ya empieza Elo con sus preguntas inquisitivas.

-Pues... no sé si le veré - lo dejo caer sin decir mucho más.

-¿Por qué no sabes si vas a ver a tu novio? ¿Ha pasado algo que no me hayas contado Dakota? - pregunta intrigante.

Creo que ya va siendo hora de que sepa que mi relación con Matt se ha terminado, quiero decir, ella es mi amiga y merece saber que ya no estoy con mi novio.

-Es que Matt y yo lo hemos dejado.

Pone cara de sorpresa y los ojos los tiene abiertos como platos no puedo evitar reírme por dentro porque su cara es completamente una imitación del cuadro de "El Grito" de Munch, solo le falta ponerse las manos en la cara.

-Pe...pero si estabais perfectamente ¿no? - no puede evitar balbucear. Vaya sí que está sorprendida. - Se os veía felices y creía que os queríais de verdad y que este sí que era tu chico.

-Sí que me hacía feliz pero estábamos engañándonos ambos pretendiendo que lo que teníamos pasaba de la amistad. Puede que sí que lo quisiese en algún momento pero creo que no pasó de quererlo más que a un amigo, así que decidimos quedar sólo como amigos - le explico sin decirle obviamente que la razón principal es que puede que esté enamorada de Jamie. Eso sí que sería sorprenderla.

Aunque creo que ella se huele algo. Muchas veces no ha parado de decirme que se nota la buena química que hay entre Jamie y yo y que ojalá las cosas fuesen distintas y pudiésemos estar juntos en la vida real. Yo también desearía que las circunstancias fuesen distintas.

-Vaya me has dejado bastante sorprendida.

-¿En serio? ¡No me había dado cuenta! - digo con sarcasmo.

-¡Oye no te rías de mí! Es que no me lo esperaba para nada - dice mientras bebe el último sorbo de su café.

-Bueno ya que hemos terminado creo que ¡Es hora de ir de compras! - esta última parte la decimos las dos ilusionadas.

Pasamos toda la mañana de tiene por aquí, tienda para acá hasta la hora de comer que vamos a un restaurante italiano que nos han recomendado. No sé por qué pero no vengo a Nueva York tanto como me gustaría y me estoy replanteando pasar una larga temporada aquí. Sé que mi padre tiene un apartamento en la quinta avenida y aquello está repleto de tiendas así que perfecto para mí y mi felicidad.

Al terminar de comer decidimos volver al hotel porque ambas estamos muy cansadas y a mí me gustaría poder descansar antes de mi "cita" con Jamie. No le he contado nada a Elo de la cita porque sacaría conclusiones que no son para nada acertadas. Bueno en parte sí que ha pasado algo entre nosotros pero de momento no va a llegar a ser más hasta que Jamie no hable con Amelia. Ya sé que soy muy pesada con lo de que Jamie hable con Amelia, pero si mi novio se enamorara de otra mujer y si decidiese estar con ella me gustaría que me lo dijese.

Cuando abro la puerta de mi habitación dejo las bolsas en suelo y corro hacia mi cama suave y esponjosa. El sueño se va apoderando de mí y me quedo dormida sin darme cuenta.

Al despertarme me levanto rápidamente a ver la hora. ¡Mierda! Me he dormido y en quince minutos he quedado con Jamie. Voy al armario donde y me quedo fijamente mirando toda la ropa que me he traído para estos días de la promoción. Mi estilista tiene los conjuntos que voy a llevas a las premieres y las entrevistas mientras que en mi maleta me he traído la ropa que voy a utilizar para salir por Nueva York y pijamas.

Sigo mirando todos los conjuntos y contra más miro menos me decido. ¿Qué ponerte cuando vas a salir con el hombre que te gusta y que sabes que tú a él también le gustas siendo amigos?

No quiero ir tan arreglada porque la gente si nos reconoce se va a pensar que es una cita de pareja y a eso todavía no hemos llegado y a saber si pasará alguna vez. Tampoco es que él me haya dado muchas pistas de dónde tiene pensado llevarme. Solo me ha dicho _"Solo le voy a decir que esta tarde pasaré a por usted a las 5 y que lleve el conjunto que más le guste"_y con eso no tengo ninguna pista sobre qué debería ponerme.

Me decido por unos pantalones ajustados de color beige, un jersey blanco con rayas marrones y unos botines marrones. El pelo me lo recojo en una coleta bien alta. Respecto al maquillaje como siempre y ahora más que nada intento que luzca lo más natural posible con un poco de colorete. Me doy un poco de rímel, sombra colores tierra en los ojos y por último un poco de gloss en los labios. ¡Perfecto!

Me miro por última vez en el espejo, cojo mi abrigo, bolso y tarjeta de la habitación y salgo corriendo hacia los ascensores.

Durante los minutos que dura el viaje en ascensor no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa. No sé por qué pero siento que esta noche va a ser especial y no solo por la sorpresa que Jamie me tiene preparada sino también por él mismo.

Se abren las puertas y ahí está con las manos en los bolsillos esperándome en mitad del hall. Está dándome la espalda así me puedo deleitar con esa preciosa vista que es su culo. ¡Cómo me gustaría poder darle un buen apretón!. _Contrólate Dakota por dios o sino no vas a ser capaz de pasar de esta noche. _

Voy caminando en su dirección sin apartar la mirada de ese culo tan esplendoroso hasta que llego a su posición. Parece ser que todavía no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia así que me aclaro la garganta para que sepa que estoy detrás de él. Al darse la vuelta observo que se ha afeitado.

_¡No me lo creo! ¡Se ha afeitado por ti! No no no ha podido ser por mí a lo mejor se ha afeitado porque se sentía incómodo o yo que sé. _

No puedo evitar sacar el comentario que sale de mi boca sin apenas darme cuenta.

-Te has afeitado - sonrío tímidamente.

Él me devuelve la sonrisa. _Esa sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera._

_-_Sí, buena a la chica que me gusta no le gustaba mi barba de antes así que he decidido afeitarme - ¡Lo ves! ¡Lo ha hecho por ti! Me quedo mirándole sorprendida sin poder decir una palabra y seguro que me he puesto hasta roja.

-Bueno he de estar de acuerdo con ella porque estás muchísimo más guapo así - le acaricio la mejilla en un acto reflejo y al darme cuenta intento quitarla rápidamente pero Jamie me sujeta la mano y le da un beso. Me sonrojo todavía más y vuelvo a aclararme la garganta.

-A decir verdad nunca me había afeitado porque me lo hubiera dicho una chica y mira que me lo han dicho muchas pero siempre decía que tenían que vivir con ello que era parte de mí.

Ahora me siento mal por haberle dicho que se debería de afeitar.

-Pero por esta chica de la que te hablo sería capaz de afeitarme el cuerpo entero si ella me lo pidiese, así que no te sientas mal Dakota por favor solo disfrutemos de la noche ¿vale?.

-Vale .

Me tiende la mano que acepto gustosamente y salimos del hotel para dirigirnos a donde quiera que Jamie me lleve.

Jamie POV

-Déjame decirte que estás simplemente preciosa Dakota - le digo mientras salimos por la puerta del hotel.

-Muchas gracias. Tú tampoco estás nada mal - me dice sonrojándose y mirando el suelo.

_¡Dios es tan adorable!_

Es raro que al salir del hotel no nos encontremos con ningún paparazzi porque saben perfectamente que mañana empezamos con la promoción pero a lo mejor no esperan que estemos ya en el hotel.

Durante el camino no nos soltamos las manos y eso me hace sentir que somos una pareja normal sin preocupaciones de promociones o ex novias que todavía no son tan ex. Que vivimos felices solo amándonos el uno al otro.

_¡Dornan despierta y deja de soñar ya! _

Mi voz interior qué majo es que siempre me alegra los días despertándome de la realidad y no dejándome un minuto para soñar yo en mi mundo perfecto de luz y color, no me tiene que joder.

-¿Me vas a decir ya adónde me llevas? - dice Dakota interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Ummmm te daré una pista ¿vale? - le tiendo unos guantes.

-¿Y esto? - pregunta confundida.

-Te he dicho que es una pista del lugar a donde vamos - sonrío.

Ella se queda observando los guantes y caminamos hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Se queda paralizada en su sitio mirando con asombro el lugar con esos ojos azules preciosos que tiene.

-¡¿Vamos a patinar?! - pregunta muy emocionada.

-¡Sí! Sé que en alguna ocasión me has dicho que de pequeña de encantaba patinar pero que hacía mucho que no patinabas así que he pensado que podríamos patinar hasta cuando tú quieras - no puedo evitar la emoción que me da verla así de contenta solo por esta pequeña sorpresa que le he dado.

Dakota salta hacia mí y me abraza fuerte.

-Gracias gracias en serio. No sabes lo que significa para mí que hagas esto Jamie - dice mientras apoya su mejilla en mi hombro y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me da un beso en la mejilla.

No puedo evitar que el corazón me vaya a mil por hora. ¡Me ha dado un beso!

Bueno no me lo ha dado donde realmente me hubiera gustado que me lo diese pero algo es algo y con ese algo ha logrado que me ponga nervioso.

-Haría lo que fuera por verte sonreír Dakota - coloco mi mano en su cintura.

-¿Podemos entrar ya? - dice emocionada y mirando hacia la pista de patinaje que está ubicada a los pies del edificio Rockefeller Center. Yo asiento y sale disparada hacia la pista. 

Sin parar de reírme corro todo lo que puedo para alcanzarla._Vaya, corre rápido. _

Cuando llegamos a la taquilla de alquilar los patines pago y vamos a sentarnos en los bancos para ponérnoslos. Con tanto nerviosismo Dakota no es capaz de ponerse los suyos así que tengo que ayudarla. Al terminar de ponerle los suyos me pongo los míos rápidamente y ella me coge de la mano para ir hacia la entrada de la pista.

La pista al aire libre suele atraer a mucha gente normalmente pero hoy parece ser que no hay tanto como esperaba, mejor. Dakota me agarra fuerte de la mano mientras apoya los patines en el hielo de la pista.

_¡Vaya!_ También tiene bastante fuerza y como no relaje el apretón me va a dejar sin circulación en la mano al final.

La agarro bien del brazo hasta que veo que está más o menos estabilizada. Se suelta y empieza a ir poquito a poco avanzando hasta el centro de la pista. Se gira y me mira sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan adorable que tiene que me enamora cada día más de ella.

-¡Jamie venga ven! - no puedo aguantar las ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella y tenerla en mis brazos.

Entro con tanto entusiasmo en la pista que nada más entrar me caigo de culo.

_¡Muy bien Dornan!_

Veo a Dakota que se tapa la boca con las manos aguantando las ganas de reírse y se acerca hasta mí agachándose hasta estar arrodillada a mi lado.

-Jamie ¿estás bien? - se le escapa una carcajada mientras me pregunta.

¿Cómo se atreve a reírse de mí? ¡Que me he hecho daño!

-No te rías que me he hecho daño - hago un puchero para darle pena.

-Aw ¿en serio?, ¿dónde? - pregunta examinándome.

Y sin darle una respuesta la cojo de la cintura y nos doy la vuelta quedando ella debajo de mí.

-Aquí - y junto nuestros labios.

**HE TENIDO COMPLICACIONES CON ESTE CAPÍTULO PORQUE LO HABRÉ REESCRITO COMO 3 VECES Y AL FINAL NO LO HE ESCRITO TAL Y COMO TENÍA PENSADO PORQUE PARTE DE LO QUE QUEDA DE LA CITA LO VOY A DEJAR PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. **

**APARECERÁ ALGUIEN DEL PASADO DE JAMIE QUE LE HARÁ REVIVIR CIERTOS MOMENTOS TRISTES Y FELICES DE SU VIDA ¿QUIÉN CREÉIS QUE ES?**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO Y POR FAVOR COMENTAR Y PUES YA QUE ESTÁIS VOTAR TAMBIÉN.**

**BESOS xx**

**CELIA :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Dakota POV

No puedo creer que Jamie me haya traído a una pista de patinaje. ¡Hacía siglos que no iba a una! Cuando era pequeña mi madre solía llevarnos a mi hermano Alex continuamente cuando éramos pequeños pero cuando mi madre se casó con Antonio y tuvieron a Stella dejamos de ir. No es que me queje por ello porque en realidad ya estaba madurando y ya no era lo mismo que antes pero la verdad si echaba de menos poder patinar.

Estoy tan entusiasmada que ni siquiera puedo ponerme los patines y Jamie tiene que ayudarme a ponérmelos. Cuando me los ha terminado de poner, él se los pone rápidamente le cojo de la mano y juntos nos dirigimos a la entrada de la pista. No hay mucha gente como esperaba ver pero mejor porque más pista para nosotros, porque he de decir que hace mucho que no patino así que contra menos gente me vea caerme mejor.

Agarrándome bien de la mano de Jamie, que podría decirse que le he dejado sin circulación durante unos minutos, pongo un pie en el hielo y luego el otro hasta que avanzo un poco hasta estabilizarme. Jamie me ha tenido agarrada ahora del brazo hasta que ha visto que estoy bien estabilizada.

_¡Es tan tierno!_

Empiezo a avanzar poco a poco hasta el centro de la pista y no sé como consigo dar la vuelta para mirar a Jamie sin caerme. _¡Muy bien Dakota!_

Le miro sonriendo porque tiene está embobado mirándome y puedo detectar el "amor" que pueda sentir por mí en sus ojos.

-¡Jamie venga ven! - le grito entusiasmada.

Jamie se lanza tan entusiasmado y tan deprisa que nada más tocar el hielo se cae de culo. Yo no puedo aguantar las ganas de soltar una carcajada pero logro taparme la boca con la mano antes de que ocurra.

Me acerco hasta él y me agacho.

-Jamie ¿estás bien? - no aguanto más y se me escapa una carcajada antes de que me de cuanta.

-No te rías que me he hecho daño - me dice mientras hace un puchero.

_Aw es tan adorable cuando hace un puchero. Venga Dakota el pobre chico se ha podido hacer daño y tú aquí riéndote de él, qué delicadeza. _

-Aw ¿en serio?, ¿dónde? - pregunto examinándole mientras me agacho hacia él.

Sin contestar a mi pregunta me coge de la cintura y nos da la vuelta.

-Aquí - y junta nuestros labios.

Al principio solo parece que él quiere sentir el contacto de mis labios y yo cierro los ojos disfrutando del momento. Adoro sus labios son tan tiernos y suaves que me pasaría la vida besándolos.

Al cabo de unos instantes él mueve sus labios y yo tardo en corresponderle pero al final lo hago. Empezamos despacio saboreándonos el uno al otro pero al cabo de los segundos el beso se vuelve más pasional y solo somos labios y lengua. Nuestras lenguas luchan por ganar la batalla de quien posee la boca del otro. Yo agarro el pelo de Jamie y le doy un apretón de deseo. Él gruñe y me agarra fuerte de la cintura.

Estoy tan perdida en el beso que he olvidado donde estamos. Rompo el beso y miro a nuestro alrededor y para mi sorpresa no hay nadie mirándonos. _Gracias a dios._

Devuelvo mi mirada hacia Jamie que me mira con lo que puedo llamar amor. No puedo evitar sonreír porque me siento querida.

-Te quiero - me dice.

-Y yo a ti también - él ya lo sabe pero necesitaba decirlo en alto.

Intenta juntar otra vez nuestros labios pero yo me aparto antes de que lleguen a rozarme. Él me mira confundido. No, ya hemos hecho cometido muchos errores no permitiré que hagamos más. No hasta que termine su relación con Amelia.

Suspiro y me levanto con cuidado de no caerme. Cuando me pongo de pie le ayudo a levantarse y al hacerlo no me suelta la mano.

-Sé lo que estás pensando y lo entiendo porque sé con seguridad que hasta que no termine con Amelia no vas a intentar nada conmigo, de verdad que lo entiendo Dakota pero no puedo resistirme cuando estoy a tu lado. Pierdo todos mis sentidos y la sangre no me llega a la cabeza.

-¿Y adónde te llega? - pregunto jugando.

-Oh no siga por ese juego Señorita Johnson.

-¿Qué juego? - le desafío.

Coge una bocanada de aire intentando controlarse.

-Bueno creo que esto era una "cita de amigos" así que te prometo que no me propasaré de eso. Me comportaré solo como un amigo ¿vale? - me promete y parece que sus palabras son sinceras.

-Está bien.

-Pues disfrutemos como buenos amigos que somos y olvidémonos de todo lo demás ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Absolutamente - digo sonriendo.

No sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado patinando y hablando. Jamie en un par de ocasiones casi se cae y yo no me quedo tan atrás porque ha habido una vez que yo también me he caído de culo y Jamie ha estado riéndose de mí como 10 minutos y ahora siento cómo se ha sentido cuando se ha caído él, duele demasiado.

-Te puedo preguntar por qué te has dejado el pelo moreno y no te lo has teñido de tu color natural - pregunta curioso mientras seguimos patinando dados de la mano.

-Bueno - me aclaro la garganta.- La verdad es que quería un cambio de look y a todo el mundo le gustaba que estuviera más de morena que de rubia así que decidí dejarme el pelo moreno desde que grabamos en octubre - le explico.

-Si quieres que te sea sincero a mí también me gusta más que estés de morena. No tuve la oportunidad de decirte lo preciosa que ibas en los Globos de Oro ya sabes por qué.

Claro porque estaba Amelia.

-¿Por eso estuviste tan distante ese día? - sé que me va a decir que sí.

-Sí para qué te voy a mentir. Amelia es una mujer muy celosa y no le gustó nada que estuviéramos sentados al lado en la ceremonia y hasta me prohibió hacerme fotos contigo.

-¿En serio? - pregunto asombrada.

-En serio pero por lo menos conseguí una foto contigo que valió mucho la pena - sé a qué foto se refiere porque es una de las fotos que tengo en mi carpeta del móvil.- Esa foto la tengo guardada en mi móvil.

-¿Qué? - pregunto con sorpresa. No puede ser ¡la tiene guardada en su móvil!

-Sí mira - saca su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y me enseña la foto.

Observo con atención esa foto. Es una de mis favoritas porque he de decir que los dos estábamos increíblemente guapos. Muchos dijeron que haríamos una muy buena pareja y no puedo negarles que yo también lo pienso.

-Tú también estabas muy guapo en los Globos de Oro - le digo sinceramente.

-No más que tú - no sé cómo lo hace pero siempre logra que me ponga roja.

-Estoy algo cansada, ¿podemos ir a sentarnos un rato? - cambio rápido de tema.

-Sí claro pero la verdad tengo otros planes.

¿Otros planes? Espero que no implique hacer mucho esfuerzo porque estoy muy cansada y lo único que quiero es sentarme.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Emmm sip - no me había dado cuenta hasta que ha preguntado pero la verdad es que estoy muy hambrienta.

-Pues vamos - me lleva hasta los bancos donde nos quitamos los patines y los devolvemos.

Parece ser que la gente no se ha dado cuenta todavía de quiénes somos y mira que están las calles repletas de carteles de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey pero la gente se preocupa de sus propios problemas que de la gente que les rodea.

Seguimos caminando unas cuantas manzanas más hasta llegar a un ihop. No puedo evitar que mi sonrisa casi me parta la cara en dos. Jamie sabe perfectamente que me encantan las tortitas y que si fuera por mí me pasaría toda la vida solo alimentándome de tortitas.

-Como sé que te encantan las tortitas no he podido evitar traerte aquí al restaurante del mundo de las tortitas. Sé que este restaurante es normalmente para desayunos pero podríamos merendar aquí si quieres - no aparta su mirada juguetona de mí.

-¡Sí sí por favor! Me encanta Jamie - me acerco hasta que mis labios tocan su mejilla donde planto un beso.- Gracias.

Noto un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que hace que mi diosa interior salte. Sí, yo también tengo diosa interior al igual que Ana, creo que todas las mujeres la tienen.

-Entonces, usted primero Señorita Johnson - como un buen caballero me abre la puerta y me deja pasar a mí primero.

-Muchas gracias Señor Dornan - le agradezco.

Jamie POV

Después de habernos besado le he prometido a Dakota que no volvería hacerlo y que solo me comportaría como un amigo. Hemos pasado un tiempo increíble en la pista de hielo y como no yo me he vuelto a caer, aunque ella también se ha caído de una forma tan graciosa que no he podido evitar reírme.

Hemos hablado de todo durante nuestra estancia en la pista de patinaje y me asombra lo mucho que sabemos de nosotros. Creo que no he llegado a conocer a nadie tan profundamente como conozco a Dakota en estos momentos.

Después de haber estado patinando durante 2 horas, Dakota me ha dicho que estaba cansada así que la he traído hasta ihop porque sé muy bien que adora las tortitas y que mejor lugar que traerla al reino de las tortitas.

La dejo pasar primero y ella me lo agradece con educación. _¡Dios si es que la adoro cada día más!_

Cuando entramos un camarero viene a saludarnos y a decirnos para cuantas personas queremos mesa. Obviamente pedimos mesa para dos y nos dirige hacia una mesa al fondo del restaurante donde hay una pared llena de fotos de todos los desayunos que sirven.

El camarero nos pregunta que si deseamos tener unos minutos para poder decidir qué queremos y le agradecemos que nos los de.

-¿Qué quieres pedir? - pregunto.

-Puff no sé... ¡es que hay tantas cosas! - dice sin poder ocultar el entusiasmo.

_Lo has hecho bien hoy Dornan porque no ha parado de sonreír en todo lo que llevamos de "cita"._

-Pues yo ya sé lo que voy a pedir - digo dejando la carta en la mesa.

-Ah ¿sí?, pues yo quiero lo mismo - dice mientras se pasa la lengua por los labios.

_Dios... ¡no hagas eso!_

El camarero vuelve al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Ya saben lo que van a querer? - pregunta mientras saca la libreta y el bolígrafo para coger nota de nuestros pedidos.

-Sí, vamos a querer 2 platos de tortitas con arándanos ambos con sirope de arce, un café y un batido de vainilla.

Espero que el camarero escriba todo y nos recoja las cartas.

-Hoy parece ser que me voy a saltar la dieta - sonríe avergonzada.

-Yo también me la estoy saltando así que no pasa nada.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que nos traen nuestro pedido. Las tortitas tienen una pinta estupenda y con solo mirarlas se te hace la boca agua.

Mientras comemos seguimos hablando un poco de todo, Dakota empieza a hablarme de todos sus hermanos, que son unos cuantos por cierto, y yo le hablo de mis hermanas también.

-¿Dakota? - pregunta un chico moreno de ojos azules.

Me suena mucho pero no caigo en quién es.

-¿James? - pregunta sorprendida Dakota.

Vale se llama como yo y conoce a Dakota. Los celos me corroen y eso que no soy un hombre celoso pero con Dakota parece ser que sí lo soy.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué haces por aquí? - pregunta el chico con acento inglés.

_Ummm inglés ¿y lo conoce Dakota?_

-Pues estoy aquí en Nueva York porque empiezo la promoción de Cincuenta Sombras ya - puedo notar emoción en la voz de Dakota. Se nota que está muy orgullosa de la película.

-¡Oh dios! ¿Ya empiezas con la promoción?

-¡Sí! mañana mismo tengo una entrevista en el Today Show con Jamie - dirige la mirada hacia mí - ¡Oh lo siento! James mira él es Jamie mi co-protagonista de la película.

El tal James me tiende la mano que yo le estrecho por pura educación y no más.

-Es un placer conocerte por fin - ¿por fin?

-James creo que ya es hora de irnos mi pa-... - conozco esa voz y guío mi mirada hacia la persona que está justamente al lado de James.

_¡No puede ser!_

-Jamie qu- qué sorpresa - dice balbuceando.

-Keira cuanto tiempo sin verte - no puedo creer que me encuentre a una ex en este lugar y en este momento.

¡Ahora sé de qué me sonaba este chico! Es el marido de Keira ¡claro!

-Bueno James ¿nos vamos ya? - pregunta Keira incómoda.

-Mira Keira aquí está Dakota - dice James dirigiendo la mirada hacia Dakota.

-Oh Dakota ¿cómo estás querida? - Keira le da dos besos a Dakota y puedo notar que Dakota está tan incómoda como yo.

-¿Cómo estás Keira? Guau ¿cómo vas con el embarazo? - pregunta asombrada Dakota.

-Voy bien ya estoy deseando que esto acabe porque mi cuerpo ya no puede más - sonríe nerviosa Keira.

-Creo que ya es momento de irnos porque creo que hemos interrumpido.

-No para nada James, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía - dice Dakota.

Mientras yo no aparto la mirada de Dakota noto cómo Keira no aparta la suya de mí y puedo decir con total seguridad que este es uno de los momentos más incómodos de toda mi vida. Jamás me hubiera imaginado estar en el mismo lugar con la mujer que amé más que a nada en todo el mundo y con la mujer de la que estoy total y perdidamente enamorado actualmente.

Los dos se despiden y noto como la tensión se va con ellos._Menos mal..._

-Siento eso - se disculpa Dakota.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?, no es tu culpa.

-Es que me siento culpable porque yo conozco al marido de una ex tuya y siento que he forzado esta situación.

-Tú no has forzado nada Dakota, vale sí, Keira me rompió el corazón y lo pasé muy mal por su culpa pero tú no tienes por qué sentirte culpable de conocer a su marido y que ambos estuvieran en el mismo restaurante - no quiero que se sienta culpable por nada.

-Vale, sé que ha sido muy incómodo.

-Mucho - suelto una carcajada para relajarme.

Ella sonríe también.

-Mañana voy a llamar a Amelia. Hoy lo he intentado pero no me ha cogido el teléfono, pero te prometo que mañana hablo con ella y lo dejo todo arreglado - digo cambiando abruptamente de tema.

Dakota se mira los dedos que tiene entrelazados en su regazo.

-¿No se lo irás a decir por teléfono verdad? - pregunta intrigante.

-No quiero decírselo a la cara, soy un hombre que dice las cosas en la cara y esto no es una excepción - digo con total sinceridad.

-Está bien - sonríe pero sin llegar a enseñar los dientes.

-¿Qué te-...? - no termino la pregunta porque una voz me saca de la conversación.

-¡Sorpresa! - busco con la mirada a la persona que ha gritado.

¡Mierda!

**AQUÍ OTRO CAPÍTULO QUE ESPERO DE VERDAD QUE OS GUSTE.**

**POR FAVOR OS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO QUE COMENTÁSEIS.**

**MUCHOS BESOS xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie POV

¡Mierda mierda mierda!

Esto no puede estar pasándome. Que esto sea un sueño por favor, por favor, por favor que alguien me despierte de la pesadilla que se avecina.

Dakota me mira pálida con los ojos como platos y creo que mi expresión no cambia mucho.

No, después del excelente día que estaba pasando con ella ahora tiene que venir Amelia a molestar.

Amelia se acerca hasta nuestra mesa y yo me levanto justo a tiempo de que se abalance hacia mis brazos. Dakota baja la mirada hacia las manos que tiene entrelazadas en su regazo y yo no puedo soportar sentirme como una mierda.

-Jamie ¡mi amor!, ¿qué tal estás? - me pregunta sonriendo de oreja a oreja sin tan siquiera dirigir la mirada hacia Dakota.

-A-Amelia, ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto tartamudeando y mirando en dirección a Dakota. Ella no retira su mirada de su regazo.

-Pues he venido a verte tonto - me dice mientras intenta darme un beso en la boca a lo que yo rápidamente giro la cara hasta que mi mejilla toca sus labios. Me da un pequeño beso con cara de confusión. - ¿Pasa algo cariño?

Pues claro que pasa que me has jodido la cita con la chica a la que amo, eso pasa.

-Por qué no me has avisado de que venías - pregunto un poco brusco.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas así?, ¿es que acaso no te alegras de ver a tu _novia_? - al decir la palabra novia por fin dirige su mirada hacia Dakota - ¡Oh Dakota si estás aquí!, ¿qué tal estás tú? - pregunta con voz falsa.

Dakota se levanta y hace amago de darle dos besos a Amelia pero esta da un paso atrás.

-Amelia, ¿qué tal? no te esperábamos aquí.

-No, ya veo que no me esperabais - me mira de una forma que si las miradas matasen ahora mismo estaría en el suelo muerto.

-No la verdad es que no te esperábamos para nada - digo en tono molesto, porque ahora mismo estoy muy pero que muy molesto de que no me haya avisado de que venía.

-Parece que te molesta que esté aquí.

-No es que me moleste, lo que pasa que he intentado llamarte hoy y no me has cogido el teléfono.

-Bueno es que no te lo he cogido principalmente porque estaba subida a un avión para sorprenderte.

-Pues es que te había llamado porque necesitamos hablar - voy a ser directo porque no me está gustando nada el comportamiento de Amelia en este momento y quiero ponerla en su lugar.

-Y ¿de qué quieres hablar? - pregunta enfadada. Esto se está calentando.

-Bueno yo creo que me voy para que podáis hablar tranquilos - interrumpe Dakota levantándose y cogiendo su abrigo y bolso.

Amelia alza una ceja y mira impasible a Dakota. _¡Dios! Dornan controla tu furia o terminarás haciendo algo de lo que luego te arrepientas, respira hondo. _

-Adiós Jamie - por el tono de voz que pone me da la sensación de que es un adiós para siempre y eso no lo voy a permitir por nada del mundo.

-¡Eh Dakota espera! - salgo lanzado hacia la puerta, que es por donde justamente Dakota salía, y miro de reojo a Amelia que nos mira con atención echando humo por las orejas. Llega a ser cómico.

Dakota se gira y me mira con ojos tristes. Yo no puedo evitarlo y le acaricio la cara con mis dedos recorriendo desde el rabillo de su ojo hasta su labio inferior. Seguro que ahora Amelia está echando más humo de lo normal pero no me importa, no quiero que Dakota se vaya mal solo porque Amelia esté aquí. Yo lo veo como una buena oportunidad para que terminemos nuestra relación.

-Eh hablaré con ella ahora y le dejaré las cosas claras. Le diré que ya no la amo y que quiero terminar nuestra relación - digo buscando su mirada pero ella no para de mirar al suelo. -Mírame por favor.

Le cojo la barbilla y la obligo a mirarme.

-Todo va a salir bien ¿vale? - le aseguro.

-No sabes cómo va a reaccionar Jamie y va a tener por sentado que entre tú y yo ha pasado algo y razón no le falta - me dice sin poder esconder su angustia.

-Calma, calma no tiene por qué olerse nada - trato de calmarla en vano.

-Jamie ¡por Dios!, nos ha visto tener una cita ahora mísmo.

-He de decir que habíamos quedado en que esto no era una cita en sí, sino una "cita de amigos", ¿recuerdas? - no puede evitar soltar una risita y yo tampoco.

-Ya pero ella no lo sabe - señala hacia Amelia.

-Tú no te preocupes por ella que yo me encargo vale - ella solo asiente y se gira para salir por la puerta pero yo la agarro del brazo y la giro para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ella no puede evitar sonrojarse y yo que me encante cuando lo hace.

-Luego me paso por tu habitación y te cuento qué tal me ha ido ¿vale?.

Asiente sonriendo y se marcha por el camino que hemos venido. Espero que se acuerde de dónde está el hotel porque no me gustaría que se perdiese en una ciudad tan grande como es Nueva York.

Soltando un suspiro me doy la vuelta y voy a donde está Amelia esperándome con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-Veo que os habéis vuelto más íntimos de lo que ya eráis - su enfado no pasa desapercibido y sus celos tampoco.

-Sobre eso era de lo que quería hablarte. Verás... - pero no me deja terminar.

-Ya sé lo que me vas a decir y si piensas que todo va a ser fácil y que le voy a dejar el camino libre a esa niñata lo llevas claro Jamie - escupe cada palabra dicha.

-Pues parece que no hace falta que me ande con rodeos. Sí ha pasado algo entre nosotros y sino fuese por ti te puedo asegurar que habría pasado hace mucho tiempo.

Empieza a reírse como una histérica y yo frunzo mi ceño.

-¿Pero desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sincero Jamie? - me pregunta cuando deja de reírse intentando volver a respirar normal.

-¿Y tú desde cuándo te has vuelto vil?.

-¿Yo?, ¿vil? - pregunta con sorpresa.- Yo no soy la que te ha puesto los cuernos con el primer tipo que me he encontrado.

Mi furia está llenando cada parte de mi cuerpo e intento respirar hondo y profundamente para intentar calmarme.

-Reconozco que lo que he hecho está mal y lo siento Amelia, pero ya no te amo y debemos de reconocer ambos que ya nada es lo mismo.

-Ya nada es lo mismo desde que conociste a esa furcia - dice apuntándome con el dedo.

-Vuelve a llamarla furcia y no respondo de mis actos - digo soltando parte de la furia que llevo dentro y bastante que me he controlado.

-Vaya hay que ver como la proteges.

-La protejo porque la amo.

-Bien seguimos con la sinceridad hacia delante.

-Claro, por eso quería hablar contigo - la miro fijamente.- Lo nuestro ha terminado.

Y con esto dicho cojo mi abrigo me acerco a la barra a pagar y salgo por la puerta dejando a una Amelia con la boca abierta y gritando.

-¡Esto no se acaba aquí Jamie te arrepentirás!

**SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO EL RETRASO PERO ES QUE HE TENIDO QUE HACER MONTONES DE COSAS Y LA UNIVERSIDAD COME MI TIEMPO. **

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO. QUIERO DECIR QUE ADORO A AMELIA Y NO PIENSO PARA NADA QUE SEA COMO LA ESTOY DESCRIBIENDO EN MI FIC, SOLO QUE PARA DARLE DRAMA VOY A PONERLA COMO MALA JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE. **


	9. Chapter 9

Dakota POV

Al salir de la puerta cojo aire y lo suelto lentamente. Repito la acción una cuantas veces para poder relajarme.

Estoy muy alterada por el momento que he tenido que pasar. No he podido evitar sentirme dolida cuando Amelia se ha abalanzado a Jamie pero por suerte he llegado a controlarme y apartar la mirada de ellos. Sé que Jamie y yo no somos todavía nada para que me sienta así pero no he podido aguantar las ganas de tirar de los pelos a Amelia cuando he visto que pretendía darle un beso a Jamie en los labios y yo no he apartado mi mirada de mis manos entrelazadas en mi regazo.

Todavía me cuesta creer que el día haya dado un giro total de 360º. Todo estaba yendo perfectamente hasta que Amelia ha aparecido. Jamie y yo lo estábamos pasando tan bien que nos habíamos olvidado del mundo y sobre todo de ella, pero no, ella ha tenido que aparecer y estropearlo todo.

Definitivamente me da mucha rabia.

Lo que ha llegado a cabrearme todavía más es la forma con la que me ha tratado Amelia. No era la Amelia dulce y amable que conocí hace unos meses. No, esta Amelia era más mezquina, celosa, grosera y maleducada. Ha cambiado mucho durante estos últimos meses y Jamie no me había dicho nada.

Por un momento he pensado en renunciar a todo y a él, pero Jamie me lo ha impedido y doy gracias a ello porque no creo que hubiera sido capaz de verle durante la promoción sabiendo que habría perdido la oportunidad de estar con él y dejarle el camino libre a Amelia. No me lo hubiera perdonado en la vida.

Siento que Amelia no se va a tomar muy bien que Jamie la deje mas no puedo culparla porque, ¿a quién le gusta que le dejen y encima por otra persona?

Jamie estaba convencido de que todo iba a salir bien sin embargo yo no estoy tan convencida como él y ya veremos que me cuenta cuando vuelva al hotel.

Por suerte me he quedado con el camino de vuelta al hotel. Al llegar a mi habitación dejo mi abrigo y bolso encima de la mesa, me cambio y me pongo ropa más comoda y me lanzo a la cama con un gran suspiro.

Ha sido un gran día a pesar de la forma en la que ha acabado y estoy muy cansada. No puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y encontrarme con unos preciosos ojos grises y soñar con ellos.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo pero no me despierto hasta que oigo unos golpes en mi puerta. Sospecho que será Jamie que ha vuelto de hablar con Amelia.

No puedo librarme del nerviosismo que me recorre por el cuerpo en estos momentos. ¿Qué pasa si me dice que no ha logrado decirle que quiere terminar con ella y que quiere seguir con ella?

Quito ese pensamiento rápidamente de mi cabeza porque sé que una de las cosas que me gustan más de Jamie es que es honesto sea para cosas buenas o malas, así que confío en que le haya dicho la verdad.

Cuando abro la puerta me encuentro a Jamie apoyado en la pared de enfrente de mi puerta, se ha cambiado de ropa también. En unos segundos siento que sus brazos me rodean y que inhala el aroma de mi pelo. Yo solo paso mis brazos por su cuello y le devuelvo el abrazo. Seguro que ha sido duro para él el momento que ha tenido que pasar.

No tarda mucho en deshacer nuestro abrazo y hacer que los dos entremos dentro. En todo momento no aparta sus manos de mi cuerpo. Nos sentamos en la cama y noto que él tiene la mirada perdida.

-Jamie... - le cojo la barbilla y hago que me mire. - Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

Me mira profundamente con tristeza en sus ojos.

-Me puedo imaginar que la reacción de Amelia no ha sido muy buena ¿verdad?, ya te lo había dicho pero parece que no me escuchas.

-No es eso - es lo único que me dice.

-Entonces ¿qué es? - pregunto confundida.

-Es... es que no puedo creer lo mucho que ha cambiado Amelia. Ella no era así cuando la conocí ¿sabes? - aparta su mirada de mi y la dirige hacia sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

-De eso ya me he dado cuenta porque aunque yo la conozca desde hace menos tiempo cuando yo la conocí era una mujer dulce, tierna y muy simpática y ahora...

-Ahora es una maleducada, mezquina y ya no hablemos de sus celos. No te lo he contado pero durante todos estos meses después de terminar las grabaciones se ha vuelto muy celosa respecto con nuestra relación. Discutíamos muy a menudo y muchas veces dormía en la habitación de invitados porque no soportaba estar en la misma habitación que ella. A mi parecer creo que se ha vuelto muy insegura consigo misma.

-Pienso lo mismo que tú, créeme.

Paso mis brazos por sus hombros y le doy un pequeño apretón. Él devuelve su mirada hacia mi y me da una pequeña sonrisa. Después junta su frente con la mía y frota nuestras narices. Es un gesto tan tierno que me derrite el corazón.

-Te quiero.

El corazón no para de latirme rápidamente y siento como el mundo desaparece y que solo existimos él y yo.

Le acaricio los labios con mis dedos y recorro su mandíbula.

-Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto.

No puedo aguantar y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios pero el me agarra el pelo y profundiza el beso haciéndonos a ambos gemir.

-Dios te deseo tanto - me dice mientras me va repartiendo pequeños besos por el cuello. Yo gimo y me giro para que tenga mejor acceso.

-Y yo a ti.

Vuelvo a sentir sus labios que me besan apasionadamente y su lengua acaricia mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca. Yo se lo permito y nuestras lenguas se encuentran en una guerra por quién posee al otro.

-Quiero hacerte mía otra vez - me susurra entre besos.

Muerdo su labio inferior haciéndole gruñir.

-Hazme tuya como si fuera la primera vez.

Él rompe el beso y puedo notar el deseo en sus ojos.

-Con mucho gusto.

Y vuelve a poseer mi boca como un sediento que lleva días sin beber agua.

Me recuesta despacio en la cama. Envuelvo mis piernas en su cintura y agarro su pelo con mis manos y eso produce que salga otro gemido de su boca. Parece ser que le gusta que le haga eso y a mí también.

-Eres tan preciosa - me dice mientras me besa el cuello.

Cojo el bajo de su camiseta, tiro y él me ayuda a quitársela por la cabeza. Toco sus abdominales tonificados que tanto me vuelven loca, bueno a mí y a media población mundial para qué mentir. Recorro desde sus abdominales hasta su barbilla para empujarle hacia mi y juntar nuestros labios de nuevo. No me deja saborear mucho sus labios porque rompe el beso para ponerse de rodillas alzándome con él para poder quitarme la camiseta también.

Cuando ha terminado de sacarme la camiseta por la cabeza, empieza a deslizar mis pantalones de chándal por mis piernas hasta que los deja caer en algún lugar desconocido de la habitación. Me mira el cuerpo de arriba a abajo con los ojos tan oscurecidos que llegan a parecer negros. Yo me muerdo el labio.

Coloca las manos en mi cara y vuelvo a sentir sus labios anhelantes en los míos y nos dejamos caer en la cama. Torpemente alcanzo la cinturilla de sus pantalones y hago un intento vago de bajárselos, pero obviamente no soy capaz y él acaba por ayudarme. Se baja los pantalones junto a sus boxers dejando libre su espectacular erección.

Vuelve a dejarse caer sobre mi sujetando su peso con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo y siento su erección en mi estómago y no creo que dure mucho más sin sentirlo dentro de mi. El deseo me puede y le necesito dentro, ya.

Recorre con sus labios mi barbilla, chupando y dejando un pequeño mordisco en ella, hasta llegar a mis pechos a los cuales aprieta con sus manos haciéndome gemir. Dirige sus manos para desabrocharme el sujetados y dejar mis pechos libres a su antojo. Una vez libres cierra los labios sobre mi pezón, chupa y tira, y eso causa que arquee la espalda de puro placer.

Deslizo mis uñas por su espalda dejando marcas en el camino hasta llegar hasta su perfecto culo en donde le doy un apretón.

-Oh, Dios, Dakota - dice sin respiración.

Rápidamente me quita las bragas y empieza un recorrido de besos por mis piernas hasta mis muslos. Cuando llega a mi sexo la respiración se me empieza a acelerar a causa de la expectación de lo que va a venir ahora.

-Dios me gustaría saborearte pero no puedo aguantar las ganas de estar dentro de ti.

Con esto dicho vuelve a besarme apasionadamente hasta que noto su miembro en la entrada de mi sexo. Despacio va penetrándome haciéndonos a ambos gemir de placer.

Una vez que nota que me he acostumbrado a su intromisión empieza a moverse en un vaivén lento. Coloco mis manos en su espalda y él las coloca por encima de mi cabeza para poder darle impulso.

Su vaivén va aumentando de velocidad y sé que estoy cerca y que no aguantaré mucho hasta que estalle en mil pedazos.

-Vamos necesito que te corras Dakota, yo... yo no voy a aguantar mucho más - dice con un gruñido.

Se mueve ligeramente y gira las caderas una y otra vez.

Eso me manda a estallar en uno de los clímax más placenteros que he tenido en mi vida mientras grito su nombre. Él no tarda mucho más en llegar a su orgasmo gritando mi nombre también.

Apoyamos nuestras frentes intentando recuperar nuestra respiración mientras disfrutamos del momento postcoito. Me besa la punta de la nariz.

Aquí es donde deseo estar y esto es lo que deseo en mi vida, le deseo a él.

**Como sé que el anterior capítulo ha sido bien cortito aquí tenéis otro que espero que os guste también. **


End file.
